Apartemen 301
by Azalea Airys
Summary: Antara aku, kau dan dia ... bersama taburan romansa yang mewarnai persahabatan kita. / Warning: A fanfiction with a lot of OCs, read at your own risk. :"D / Happy reading!
"Fuko-chan, sampai kapan kau mau memakai kamar mandinya?! Aku buru-buru nih!"

Ketukan yang terus berlangsung selama beberapa menit itu semakin menjadi ketika hanya gemericik air yang menjadi jawaban dari kalimat protes tadi. Narahashi Yui masih menunggu dari balik pintu kamar mandi dengan ekspresi gemas.

"Fuko-chan!" Yui makin berteriak tak sabar ketika sahabat sekaligus salah satu _roommate_ -nya itu malah menggumam sebuah lagu—bukannya menjawab protesan darinya.

Beberapa saat berlalu tanpa ada perubahan, ketika suara air dari balik pintu kamar mandi itu mulai mengecil secara perlahan.

"Memangnya kau ada acara apa sih sampai mengganggu ritual mandiku?" Tanpa membuka pintu Fuko mengomentari tingkah aneh sahabat berambut pendeknya itu.

Yang ditanya hanya menghela napas lelah. Yui kini menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu bercat cokelat tua yang memisahkan dirinya dengan gadis bermarga Kaminari itu. "Aku hari ini ada kuliah pagi."

"Biasanya kalau kau kuliah pagi pun _nggak bakal_ seheboh ini."

Nada kasual dari Fuko membuat gadis berkacamata itu sedikit gelagapan. "I-itu ...," Yui menjawab dengan suara pelan, agak malu dengan alasan sebenarnya ia bertingkah seperti ini. " ... Kuroko-kun bilang ia akan menjemputku untuk berangkat kuliah bersama."

Bukannya mempercepat acara mandinya, pengakuan Yui tadi justru membuat Fuko tertawa riang.

"Ciee ... yang pagi ini ada kencan~"

Dan suara air yang kembali terdengar kencang berikut godaan dari Fuko itu pun membuat Yui berteriak tertahan, "Fuko-chan!"

 **...**

"Aku pulang."

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang terlihat memasuki area apartemen yang berdesain minimalis dan didominasi warna putih itu. Dengan _headset_ yang masih memutar lagu-lagu favorit serta handuk sewarna abu yang menggantung di leher, gadis itu berjalan pelan melewati ruang tamu—menuju dapur yang tergabung dengan ruang makan.

"Kau lagi ngapain?" Gadis itu—Aihara Yuki—melirik Yui yang masih terdiam lesu di depan pintu kamar mandi. Di genggamannya kini terdapat botol mineral yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam kulkas.

Kedua iris Yui yang terbingkai dengan kacamata tanpa _frame_ itu kini terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca. Yuki segera melepas _headset_ berwarna putihnya ketika gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya manja. "Fuko-chan menguasai kamar mandi seperti biasa," adunya singkat.

Yuki hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengendikkan bahu. "Itu 'kan sudah biasa," ujarnya sambil lalu.

"T-tapi 'kan aku buru-buru, Yuki-chan!"

"Kalau memang buru-buru seharusnya kaupasang alarm."

"Pfftt ... tebakanku sih dia _nggak_ bisa tidur karena mau dijemput sama Kuro tuh. Makanya sampai lupa pasang alarm." Godaan itu terdengar jelas dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Mendengarnya, Yui kembali menggedor pintu dengan semangat baru. "Fuko-chan, daripada kau tertawa terus seperti itu lebih baik kau cepat-cepat selesaikan ritual pagimu!"

"Dan namanya itu yang benar Kuroko tahu! Ku-ro-ko," ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Mengabaikan keributan kecil di depannya, Yuki meminum air mineral di genggamannya dengan santai. Ia kini tersenyum geli melihat wajah sang sahabat yang masih merona merah berkat godaan Fuko tadi.

"Pantas saja kau uring-uringan begini. Ternyata mau kencan dengan Kuroko-san ya?"

"B-bukan begitu Yuki-chan!" Yui menggeleng penuh sangkalan.

"Kuroko-kun hanya menjemputku untuk berangkat ke kampus bersama kok. Kami cuma teman biasa, jadi _nggak_ ada acara kencan-kencanan seperti yang dibilang Fuko-chan tadi. Fuko-chan hanya sedang jahil seperti biasa." Ia menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Kalau cowok yang berbeda jurusan denganmu mau repot-repot datang menjemputmu untuk berangkat kuliah bersama, dan kalian _hanya_ teman biasa ... rasanya aku jadi sedikit khawatir."

Gadis bermata kelabu itu kini menggeleng pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "entah Kuroko-san ini sebenarnya Master PHP, kau yang lagi dalam fase _in denial,_ atau ...," Yuki melirik jahil gadis di hadapannya. Iris cokelat madu Yui mulai memicing curiga ketika seringai kecil terbentuk pada bibir gadis berkuncir satu itu.

"... memang aura _friendzone_ kalian yang terlalu kuat," tutup Yuki tanpa rasa bersalah.

" _Burn!"_

"Diam kau Fuko-chan!" Yui hanya bisa menggedor pintu kamar mandi semakin kencang sambil menatap sinis Yuki yang kini terkekeh kecil.

* * *

" _Even people who are entirely strange and indifferent to one another will exchange confidence if they live together for a while, and certain intimacy is bound to develop._ "

 _—_ **Johann Wolfgang von Goethe** _, Elective Affinities—_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

AU, OoC, typo(s), gaje, klise, **banyak OC** dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ada di fic ini. Author hanya memiliki **Aihara Yuki** dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. Special thanks to **Ann** dan **Lya** yang OC-nya boleh kunistain di sini. xDd

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

Kagami Taiga x Kaminari Fuko (OC)

 **.**

Kuroko Tetsuya x Narahashi Yui (OC)

 **.**

Akashi Seijuurou x Aihara Yuki (OC) with a _slight_ of Shuuzo x Yuki

 **.**

 **.**

 **Azalea Airys** 'not' so proudly presents ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apartemen 301**

 **.**

 **.**

Enjoy, please~

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boys Next Door**

"Kalian sedang _ngobrolin_ apa?"

Aihara Yuki memandang heran kedua sahabatnya yang masih berbincang seru di meja makan. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya untuk makan malam bersama ketika kelabunya disuguhi pemandangan yang tak biasa. Fuko yang—entah kenapa—terlihat lebih antusias dari biasanya dan Yui yang mengangguk-angguk dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Yuki-chan! Ini … kau masih ingat dengan apartemen nomor 302 'kan?" Yui bertanya pada gadis yang tengah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan itu.

"Bukankah apartemen sebelah kita itu kosong selama tiga bulan ini?"

Kelabu gadis itu memandang Yui yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Yup! Dengar-dengar sih akan ada penghuni baru yang akan menempatinya minggu-minggu ini—"

"—mereka kakak-beradik pindahan dari Amerika lho!" Fuko—yang sebelumnya sempat diam saja—kini menyahut penuh semangat.

Yuki hanya menatap aneh Fuko sambil menyesap secangkir teh di hadapannya. "Terus kau heboh _gini_ hanya karena masalah itu?"

Pertanyaan tak acuh dari sang sahabat membuat Yui tersenyum kecil dari balik segelas jus yang tengah diminumnya. Cokelat madunya kini beralih pada Fuko yang memilin-milin rambut sebahunya. Cengiran lebar tercetak jelas pada gadis bermata _hazel_ itu.

"Habisnya akhir-akhir ini _nggak_ ada kejadian yang menarik sih. Siapa tahu dengan kepindahan penghuni baru ini _bakal_ ada keseruan yang mengikuti." Fuko mengendikkan bahunya. Kedua irisnya berkilat jahil ketika kelabu Yuki menatapnya skeptis.

"Lagi pula, siapa tahu dengan kehadiran cowok baru di lingkungan apartemen ini kau bisa _beneran move on_ dari … _you know_ lah … Nijimura-senpai …," tambahnya santai.

Kedua iris Yui melebar kaget ketika nama terlarang itu mulai dibawa Fuko dalam obrolan. Ia melirik gugup Yuki yang kini memandang Fuko dengan tatapan tajam. "Y-Yuki-chan—"

"—Dengar ya … biar kutegaskan sekali lagi." Gadis berambut hitam itu mendengus pelan. "Aku. sudah. _move on._ dari Nijimura-senpai." Tiga kata pertama itu ia ucapkan dengan penuh penekanan. Fuko hanya tersenyum makin lebar.

"Yah, terserah apa katamu lah~" Fuko segera mengambil sumpit dan memulai acara makannya.

Yui pun akhirnya menengahi, "sudah-sudah … jangan terlalu menganggap serius omongan Fuko-chan, Yuki-chan. Dia hanya sedang menggodamu." Gadis itu tersenyum lembut ketika kelabu Yuki mulai terarah padanya. "Ayo kita mulai acara makannya," ajaknya riang.

Aihara Yuki hanya menghela napas pelan dan bergumam, "selamat makan."

 **…**

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru dapat info dari Miki-chan soal penghuni baru itu."

Yui membuka pembicaraan setelah suasana kembali mendingin. Ia melirik layar ponselnya yang beberapa saat lalu sempat menyala karena menerima pesan.

"Sejak kapan kau akrab sama salah satu resepsionis apartemen ini?" Yuki menghentikan suapan makannya dan menatap gadis di hadapannya heran.

Yui tersenyum lebar. "Beberapa bulan lalu Miki-chan sempat membantuku dalam suatu hal. Jadi sejak saat itu kami sering mengobrol hingga bertukar nomor telepon."

"Miki sering memberi kabar jika Kuroko-kun mengunjungi Ogiwara-kun di lantai 2. Makanya pas dia datang, Yui bisa 'sok sibuk' di _lobby_ bawah agar bisa melihat pujaan hatinya itu."

"F-Fuko-chan!" Mendengar rahasianya dibeberkan tanpa beban, Yui hanya bisa memandang horor gadis berambut ikal di samping kanannya itu. Yang ditatap hanya menyeringai kecil melihat semburat merah yang muncul di wajah Yui.

Yuki tersenyum geli. "Oh, pantas saja," ia mengangguk kecil.

" _Mou~_ Kenapa kalian hobi _banget_ mem- _bully_ -ku sih?" Yui merajuk pada kedua sahabatnya. Fuko dan Yuki saling melempar pandang dan menyeringai lebar.

Mengabaikan ekspresi _ngeselin_ keduanya, Yui melanjutkan. " _Anyway_ … soal penghuni baru itu, mereka akan pindah dua hari lagi. Jadi sebaiknya kita mempersiapkan kue untuk ucapan selamat datang sekaligus memperkenalkan diri. Yah, kau tahu 'kan, sebagai tetangga yang baik …." Yui memandang ekspresi senang Fuko dan wajah 'malas' Yuki secara bergantian.

"Yosh! Soal makanan serahkan saja padaku." Fuko membuat tanda 'sip' dengan jempol kanannya.

Yuki mengalihkan pandang. "Maaf, tapi hari itu aku ada kuliah sampai sore. Kalian berdua saja yang menyapa tetangga baru itu, ya?" Ia meringis kecil sambil memainkan sumpitnya.

"Pffft … bilang saja kau _nggak_ ingin bertemu dengan cowok yang _nggak_ kau kenal." Fuko menggoda sahabat berambut panjangnya itu.

"H-hah? Siapa bilang?!" Yuki langsung menyahut dengan cepat. "Aku _beneran_ ada acara di hari itu kok!" Ia lalu membuang muka dan menyilangkan tangan di dada. Semburat merah terbersit tipis pada wajah gadis berpita putih itu.

Yui hanya bisa tersenyum canggung melihat ekspresi _jaim_ gadis di depannya. Fuko terkekeh geli.

"Ya sudah deh kalau _gitu_." Yui menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum pasrah. "Nanti biar Fuko dan aku saja yang mengunjungi tetangga baru kita itu," putusnya mengakhiri diskusi yang mewarnai acara makan malam mereka kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **»»««**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Three weeks later…_

Aihara Yuki berjalan dengan gontai menuju gedung apartemen yang ia huni. Napas lelah terlihat berkali-kali ia hembuskan dengan interval tak menentu. Ia sakit kepala … dan terlihat seperti _zombie_ kepayahan _._

' _Semua ini gara-gara fans Kise-san yang nggak berhenti menggangguku padahal aku cuma menjadi tutor sesaat buat idol mereka.'_

Sudah kurang tidur karena tugas dari dosen yang menumpuk, ia juga harus ditulikan berkat jeritan-jeritan mahasiswi yang selalu mengikuti padahal mereka sedang belajar di perpustakaan. Belum lagi ada beberapa _fans_ yang berani 'mendekatinya' hanya untuk menitipkan surat cinta pada model bersurai pirang itu.

 _Rasanya ingin memukulkan kepala ke tem—Eh? Tunggu dulu!_

Kelabunya sempat memicing beberapa saat—terus terfokus pada pemandangan aneh di taman depan apartemen—sebelum melebar menunjukkan kekagetan.

Yuki adalah seorang gadis yang jarang _dan tak suka_ menunjukkan emosi secara berlebihan. Maka melihat tingkah gadis itu, yang dengan wajah pucat, berjalan tergesa memasuki _lobby_ dan menuju ruang apartemennya … sudah pasti ada kejadian _luar biasa_ yang menangkap perhatiannya.

Atau, ia hanya terlalu paranoid _… seperti biasa_.

 **…**

Kaminari Fuko tengah berbahagia. Hal ini sudah terlihat jelas dari gelagat gadis bersurai cokelat tua itu. Lebih tepatnya, bebungaan yang mekar sempurna dengan kilauan merah muda akan menjadi latar yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini—jika saja ia berada dalam _shoujo manga_.

Binar cerah bak permata yang terpancar dari _hazel_ gadis itu membuat pemuda di depannya bertanya kikuk, " _uh_ … jadi, kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini?" Kagami Taiga memilih untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada pepohonan di samping kanannya … berusaha mengabaikan senyuman manis yang disuguhkan gadis mungil di hadapannya ini.

Gelengan pelan membuat anak rambut Fuko sedikit berjatuhan di pipi. Ia menyematkan helaian itu ke belakang telinganya. "Kudengar dari Himuro-kun, selain suka dengan _cheeseburger_ , makanan favoritmu adalah tiramisu **(1)**."

Iris Kagami kembali beralih ke Fuko ketika nama 'Himuro' mulai disebut. Ia mengangguk pelan. Fuko tersenyum makin lebar. "Nah ... maka dari itu aku membuatkannya untukmu," lanjutnya riang. Gadis itu segera menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran _jumbo_ pada Kagami. Aroma kopi yang menggoda serta aura cerah gadis di hadapannya membuat pemuda itu tercengang selama beberapa saat.

Kagami bisa merasakan pipinya mulai memanas. Kerutan heran kini menghiasi kening pemuda beriris merah itu.

" _Makasih_ ," ia menerima kotak berpita merah itu. "Tapi ini dalam rangka apa ya? Bukannya kau dan Narahashi sudah memberikan _pie_ apel beberapa minggu lalu?"

Melihat ekspresi _menggemaskan_ dari pemuda di depannya, Fuko tak bisa menahan diri untuk menggoda Kagami dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Anggap saja itu sebagai isyarat kalau aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat."

Kagami Taiga hanya bisa melongo menatap gadis di hadapannya.

 **...**

Narahashi Yui melirik pintu apartemen yang dibuka dengan tergesa. Ia segera meletakkan novel remaja yang sempat dibacanya dan segera berdiri. Cokelat madunya masih terpaku pada Aihara Yuki yang tengah terburu-buru memasuki kamarnya.

"Yuki-chan, kau kenapa?" Ia mengekori gadis berambut hitam—yang kini tengah mengambil sebuah _katana_ asli yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

Yui terlihat makin khawatir ketika sahabatnya itu hanya terdiam dan mengecek pedang itu sebelum menyarungkannya kembali.

"Yuki-chan?"

Gadis itu akhirnya membalikkan badan dan menatap Yui tajam. "Apa Fuko punya masalah dengan rentenir, mafia atau semacamnya?"

Ditanya dengan ekspresi serius seperti itu tentu saja membuat Yui gelagapan. Sedikit panik, ia menggelengkan kepala. "S-setahuku tidak kok! Memangnya ada apa sih? Jangan membuatku takut dong, Yuki-chan!"

Gadis bermarga Aihara itu hanya memasang wajah suram. Ia menghela napas pelan. "Aku baru saja melihat Fuko bersama seorang pemuda berwajah sangar. Dia tinggi besar dengan warna rambut mencolok ... makanya aku jadi sedikit khawatir."

"H-hah?! Yang benar?"

"Ya." Yuki mengangguk singkat. "Tapi yang agak aneh sih pemuda itu mempunyai alis yang bercabang dua. Maksudku, kok bisa sih alisnya berbentuk _gitu?_ " Pertanyaan retoris nan _out of topic_ ini keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

Mendengar kata 'alis' dan 'bercabang', Yui menatap sahabatnya itu dalam-dalam. Sedikit curiga, meskipun ia—sedikit banyak—sudah bisa menduga identitas asli pemuda yang dimaksud Yuki.

"Apa pemuda itu mempunyai ciri-ciri berambut merah kehitaman, iris semerah darah dan berkulit _tan_?"

Yuki menatap Yui seakan gadis itu punya kekuatan psikis. "Kok tahu?"

Gadis berkacamata itu menghela napas lega. Ia kini tersenyum geli melihat tingkah berlebihan sahabat berambut hitamnya itu.

"Dia itu Kagami Taiga. Salah satu tetangga baru kita yang pindah ke apartemen sebelah _itu_. Kalau kau dulu ikut dengan kami saat memperkenalkan diri, sudah pasti kau _nggak_ bakal salah sangka _gini_."

Bukannya tenang, Yuki justru menatap horor gadis di hadapannya. "M-maksudmu tetangga sebelah kita seorang _yankee_ **(2)** _gitu_?!"

Rasanya ... Yui ingin menerjunkan diri dari jendela, saat itu juga.

Untungnya, suara ketukan di pintu memecahkan dilema canggung yang tengah dirasakan oleh gadis berkacamata itu.

"Kau janjian sama Kuroko ya?" Yuki—dengan wajah 'tak' berdosa—membuat asumsi secara asal.

Yui menggeleng dan mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangannya. Merah muda mewarnai pipi gadis bersurai pendek itu. "J-jangan menebak yang tidak-tidak, Yuki-chan! Aku _nggak_ lagi menunggu siapa pun kok," sangkalnya cepat.

Mendengar ketukan yang masih terjadi, Yuki kembali bertanya, "terus itu siapa?"

"Ya mana aku tahu?!" Yui menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Gadis itu segera keluar dari kamar bernuansa hitam-abu itu dan menuju pintu masuk apartemen. Yuki—masih dengan _katana_ di tangan—mengikutinya dari belakang.

Apa yang menanti keduanya saat pintu mahogani itu terbuka adalah seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam yang menutupi sebelah matanya, tengah tersenyum simpul pada mereka berdua.

"Himuro-kun?" Ekspresi kaget terlihat jelas pada paras Yui. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya ramah. Yuki hanya menatap datar pemuda itu dari balik punggung mungil Yui.

" _Ah_ , aku ke sini hanya untuk memberikan oleh-oleh yang kubeli saat berkunjung ke Akita selama beberapa hari. Karena kalian memberikan _pie_ yang sangat lezat untuk kami, jadi aku ingin membalas kebaikan kalian dengan _kiritanpo_ **(3)** ini." Ia menyerahkan bingkisan berwarna hitam itu pada Yui.

Kelabu Himuro lalu mengarah pada seseorang di belakang Yui. Tanggap, gadis itu segera memperkenalkan sahabatnya.

"Oh iya, kalian baru pertama kali bertemu ya? Himuro-kun, perkenalkan ... dia Aihara Yuki, _roommate_ yang sempat kuceritakan dulu itu."

Himuro tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan tangan. Yuki menyambutnya dan mengeluarkan senyum sopan.

"Himuro Tatsuya."

"Aihara Yuki. Maaf karena tidak bisa menyapa kalian saat baru pindah ke sini." Gadis itu membungkuk singkat.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang patut dipermasalahkan." Himuro mengibaskan tangannya. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya? Maaf karena telah menyita waktu kalian."

"Tidak kok. Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk menghubungi kami, Himuro-kun." Yui menjawab mewakili keduanya. Yuki tersenyum mengamini.

Himuro pun membalas senyuman keduanya sebelum kembali ke apartemennya.

Selama beberapa menit kedua pemudi itu terus terdiam, masih belum beranjak dari posisi mereka dengan pintu apartemen yang terbuka lebar.

Yui menutup pintu kayu itu. "Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana dengan tetangga baru kita itu?" Iseng-iseng gadis itu bertanya pada gadis bermata kelabu itu.

Aihara Yuki hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Biasa saja. Dia sopan, meski aku masih curiga dengan 'saudara' bertampang sangarnya itu," tutupnya dengan ekspresi serius.

Yui hanya menggeleng maklum dan menghela napas lelah.

 **...**

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau mengantarku sampai depan pintu, Kagami-kun."

Selepas pertemuan mereka di taman tadi, Fuko dan Kagami memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman masing-masing.

Pemuda itu hanya mengendikkan bahu, membalas senyuman gadis di hadapannya dengan anggukan ringan. "Tak masalah. Lagi pula nomor apartemen kita letaknya bersebelahan. Aku hanya sekalian lewat saja."

"Oh iya, apa kau mau mampir ke dalam dulu? Aku bisa membuatkanmu teh atau kopi," tawar Fuko.

"Lain kali saja."

"Fuko."

Obrolan mereka ini harus terpotong ketika pintu di belakang Fuko tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, menampilkan dua pemudi beda tinggi yang kini melangkah keluar dan berdiri di samping Fuko.

Yuki—yang sebelumnya memanggil nama gadis itu—kembali bersuara, "paket yang kautunggu-tunggu sudah datang tuh. Ditaruh Yui di kamarmu."

Ekspresi Fuko seketika mencerah mendengar kabar baik itu. Ia kini menatap Kagami sambil tersenyum simpul. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, Kagami-kun~ Jangan lupakan ucapanku tadi, oke?" Fuko berkedip jahil, Kagami hanya bisa tersipu dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Melihat hal ini, kelabu Yuki langsung berkilat dingin.

" _Jaa matta~_ " Fuko pun akhirnya berlalu menuju kamar pribadinya.

Kagami bisa merasakan aura canggung—dan dingin—yang semakin mengental semenjak kepergian Kaminari. Belum sempat ia membuka mulut untuk pamit undur diri, sebuah suara tegas sudah mendahuluinya, "Yui, bisa kautinggalkan kami berdua saja? Ada yang perlu kubicarakan dengan Kagami-san."

Senyum kecil yang terpatri pada bibir gadis itu entah kenapa terasa lebih menusuk dibanding _katana_ di geganggamannya. Yui hanya bisa memberikan senyum iba sebagai dukungan untuk pemuda di depannya sebelum menghilang dan menutup pintu apartemen rapat-rapat. Kagami meneguk ludah gugup.

"Halo, maaf karena baru memperkenalkan diri sekarang. Namaku Aihara Yuki, salah satu penghuni apartemen 301 ini."

"Aku Kagami Taiga. Salam kenal," ia mengangguk singkat.

Lengkung di bibir Yuki semakin melebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada hubungan apa ya antara kau dan Fuko itu?" Pertanyaan ini memang diutarakan dengan nada kasual, namun insting alamiah Kagami terus meraung memberi tanda bahaya.

Ia bisa merasakan keringat dingin mulai turun membasahi pelipisnya. "Kami hanya tetanggaan, teman biasa," jawabnya cepat, sedikit was-was dengan senjata tajam yang dibawa oleh gadis di depannya.

"Oh ya?" Kedua iris Yuki memandang skeptis pada kotak raksasa yang masih dibawa Kagami. Kelabu bersitatap dengan merah darah, Kagami mengalihkan pandang.

"Kalau kau sampai melukai sahabatku …," masih dengan senyuman di wajah, gadis itu mengambil satu langkah maju, mengeluarkan _katana_ dari sarung hitamnya. Pedang itu sempat Yuki kibaskan beberapa kali sebelum ia arahkan pada leher Kagami. Iris pemuda itu melebar ngeri. "… aku tak akan segan-segan untuk mencincangmu, Kagami Taiga- _kun_ ," tutupnya penuh penekanan.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, sedikit _speechless_ berkat kilauan tajam yang berjarak _hanya_ beberapa senti dari lehernya itu.

Melihat ekspresi _syok_ pemuda di depannya, Yuki menyeringai puas. Ia pun segera menyarungkan pedangnya dan mengambil langkah mundur. "Nah, jika kau sudah mengerti, aku pergi dulu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Kagami-san~"

Seakan tak terjadi apa pun _,_ Yuki segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan senyuman ramah. Meninggalkan Kagami yang masih terpaku dengan ekspresi horor di wajahnya.

 **…**

"Taiga, selamat datang." Mendengar pintu apartemen yang dibuka perlahan, refleks membuat Tatsuya mengucapkan salam. Pemuda itu masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada _laptop_ di hadapannya, mengedit ulang beberapa tugas dengan teliti.

Iris keabuannya kini terarah pada Kagami ketika pemuda itu belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Penasaran, ia menanyai tingkah aneh 'saudaranya' itu, "kau kenapa? Bukannya kau barusan bertemu dengan 'calon adik ipar'?"

Biasanya jika Himuro memanggil Fuko dengan sebutan _itu_ , Kagami akan langsung memerah dan menyangkal heboh, _"Dia bukan calon istriku!"_ sambil marah-marah tak jelas.

Taoi anehnya, kali ini saudara 'tak sedarahnya' itu hanya terdiam dengan tatapan mata kosong. Himuro menghampiri pemuda itu. "Hei, ada masalah apa?" Nada khawatir terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

"Tatsuya …."

"Ya?"

Kagami terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali bersuara, "kupikir …," pemuda itu menghela napas panjang sebelum menatap Himuro horor, "… salah satu _roommate_ Kaminari itu adalah _yakuza_!"

Himuro hanya bisa memandang 'adiknya' itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

' **Not' Another Cinderella Story**

Siang itu selepas pulang dari kampus Kaminari Fuko tak sengaja menemukan sesuatu yang 'tak biasa' ketika ia melewati lapangan basket di samping bangunan apartemennya.

Sebuah sepatu basket berwarna merah-hitam yang masih dalam kondisi bagus telah tergeletak tak bertuan di bawah pohon sakura.

Fuko memungut sepatu kanan itu sambil bergumam pelan, "kayaknya pernah lihat sepatu ini deh. Tapi di mana ya?"

 **…**

"Aku pulang~"

Gadis itu membuka pintu apartemen dengan riang. Di tangan kirinya masih terdapat sepatu misterius yang ia temukan sebelumnya.

Yuki melirik Fuko tanpa menurunkan novel misteri yang tengah ia baca. "Fuko, sudah berapa kali kubilang? Jangan bawa pulang benda mencurigakan yang kautemukan di pinggir jalan."

Fuko mengalihkan pandang pada sepatu di tangannya lalu mengendikkan bahu. "Sepatu ini bukan benda mencurigakan kok. Lagi pula, aku hanya ingin membantu mencari pemiliknya, siapa tahu sekarang ini ia sedang kebingungan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, coba kauperhatikan sepatu ini deh. Siapa tahu kau kenal sama pemiliknya." Dengan iseng Fuko melemparkan sepatu itu ke arah Yuki. Refleks, gadis itu menjatuhkan novel ke pangkuannya untuk menangkap sepatu tersebut.

"Fuko!"

Ditatap tajam seperti itu hanya membuat Fuko semakin cengengesan. Yuki menghela napas lelah, diperhatikannya sepatu yang ia pegang dengan seksama. "Aku tidak pernah melihat sepatu seperti ini." Ia kembali melemparkan benda itu pada Fuko. "Tapi beberapa jam yang lalu aku sempat melihat ada keributan di lapangan basket _outdoor_ di samping apartemen ini."

Fuko menyahut antusias, "eh? Memangnya ada kejadian apa?"

Yuki kembali membuka novelnya. "Kalau _nggak_ salah lihat sih tadi ada seorang pemuda yang dikejar-kejar anjing."

"Kok kau kelihatannya _nggak_ yakin _gitu_? Memangnya tidak menonton dari dekat ya?"

"Malas." Jawaban dingin dari Yuki sukses membuat Fuko bungkam. Gadis itu hanya bisa mencibir tingkah tak acuh sahabanya itu.

Yui—yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya—mendudukkan diri di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Yuki. Cokelat madunya kini memandangi Fuko yang tengah berdiri dan mengamati sebuah sepatu yang dipegangnya.

"Kalian lagi _ngobrolin_ apa?" Gadis itu menatap Fuko dan Yuki secara bergantian.

"Sewaktu perjalanan pulang tadi aku menemukan sepatu ini tergeletak begitu saja. Makanya aku ingin mencari siapa pemiliknya."

Iris Yui langsung berbinar di balik lensa kacamatanya. "Wah … kau terdengar seperti Pangeran dalam cerita Cinderella saja," ujarnya kagum.

Melihat kedua sahabatnya yang kini _malah_ menatapnya aneh, Yui berdehem kecil dan tersipu malu. "Jadi … apa ada perkembangan tentang kasus ini?" Ia tersenyum canggung.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu sih, Yuki sempat melihat seorang pria dikejar-kejar anjing di daerah aku menemukan sepatu ini. Bisa jadi pria itu merupakan pemiliknya," ujar Fuko penuh semangat.

"Jangan lupa kalau penghuni di apartemen ini dilarang memiliki hewan peliharan," Yuki berkomentar tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari bacaannya. Antusiasme Fuko lenyap seketika.

"Umm … kau bilang tadi ada seekor anjing yang terlihat di luar apartemen kita, Yuki-chan?"

Nada ragu Yui membuat gadis berambut hitam itu meliriknya. Yuki mengangguk singkat.

"Bisa kaujelaskan ciri-ciri anjing itu padaku?"

"Anjing itu berbentuk kecil berwarna hitam … kemungkinan besar berjenis _Alaskan Malamute_. Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas sih, tapi kalau _nggak_ salah lihat kaki dan area perut anjing itu berwarna putih."

Yui mengangguk paham.

"Sebenarnya Kuroko-kun punya peliharan seekor anjing yang berciri-ciri mirip dengan yang kauceritakan tadi."

"Oh iya, tadi Kuroko sempat mengunjungimu ya?" Pertanyaan Yuki ini membuat semburan merah muncul pada wajah Yui.

Fuko tersenyum sadis. "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Telpon Kuroko-kun untuk konfirmasi sana! Siapa tahu sebelum menemuimu tadi ia sempat menitipkan anjing itu ke seseorang … dan orang itu merupakan pemilik sepatu ini."

"Anggap saja sekalian PDKT," dukung Yuki.

"Atau mau aku yang telponkan nih~" Fuko ikut menambahkan.

Yui hanya bisa menatap horor tingkah jahil Fuko yang—entah dari mana bisa—menggenggam ponsel biru miliknya.

Ia pun menolak tegas dan segera merebut ponsel itu, "jangan!"

 **…**

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Beberapa menit telah berlalu semenjak Yui 'bersembunyi' di kamarnya untuk menelepon Kuroko. Kini ia telah kembali ke ruang tamu dan mendudukkan diri di samping Fuko. Cokelat madunya bertatapan dengan kelabu Yuki. "Kuroko-kun bilang dia memang membawa _Nigou_ ke sini."

Ia lalu melirik Fuko. "Katanya ia sempat menitipkan anjing itu pada Kagami-kun. Ternyata mereka berdua masuk tim basket kampus kita, makanya bisa kenal akrab."

Kali ini giliran Fuko yang menyeringai senang. "Kalau jodoh memang _nggak_ ke mana~" Ia bersenandung riang.

"Aku pergi dulu ya~ Ada Cinderella yang harus kuburu keberadaannya nih." Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, gadis itu segera beranjak dari ruang tamu. Meninggalkan Yui dan Yuki yang menatap kepergiannya tanpa kata.

Yuki melirik gadis yang duduk di hadapannya, "entah kenapa aku jadi merasa kasihan pada pemuda itu."

Yui hanya meringis kecil. "Mau _gimana_ lagi? _Nggak_ ada yang lebih gila dari orang yang sedang jatuh cinta sih …."

Dan Yuki pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum kecil.

* * *

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Huahaha … ini apa kok nista sekali? * _commit seppuku_ *

Aslinya pengen bikin fic ini satu chapter doing, tapi _guess what?_ Fic-nya udah hampir 4k padahal masih ada 3 _prompt_ yang belum ditulis. Jadi buat mbak-mbak yang OC-nya saya nistain, selamat, kamu masih punya satu—atau dua(?)—chapter lagi selepas ini~ * _wink_ *

Fic ini adalah hasil dari insomnia semalaman. Entah kenapa jadi nggak bisa tidur abis kepikiran scene _yankee_ vs. _yakuza_ Kagami&Aihara. Wkwkwkwk…

Bagi yang tanya ini fic jenisnya apa, saya juga _nggak_ tahu. #plakk

Abisnya mau bilang _drabble_ kok isinya absurb amat? Wkwkwkwk…

Tapi agak ngerasa bangga juga sih karena bisa nyelesaiin chapter ini hanya dalam dua hari. Hohoho…

Bagi yang nanya mana _scene_ romens KagaNari, KuroNara dan AkaAi-nya … sayangnya mereka bakalan muncul di prompt terakhir doang. Selebihnya sih ya humor gagal kayak gini. *krik … krik … krik ….*

 _Anyway …_ makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin baca, _fave_ , _follow_ apalagi _review_ fic gaje ini~

Akhir kata, saya _nggak_ tahu kapan tepatnya bakal ngelanjutin hutang MC saya. #plaks

 _Lots of Love,_

 **A. Airys**

* * *

 **Catatan Kecil:**

Bagian Tiramisu sebagai salah satu makanan favorit Kagami cuma _ngawur_ , meskipun di karakter trivianya memang benar dia suka sama _cheeseburger._

 _Yankee_ bisa diartikan secara umum 'orang yang berasal dari Amerika Serikat'. Meskipun _yankee_ yang dimaksud Yuki di sini lebih mengarah pada 'remaja berandalan'. **(Source: Wikipedia)**

 _Kiritanpo_ adalah makanan tradisional dari prefektur Akita. Terbuat dari nasi yang baru dimasak dan dipukul-pukul hingga bercampur menjadi satu untuk kemudian digulung memanjang membalut tusuk yang terbuat dari cedar jepang lalu dibakar dengan perapian terbuka. **(Source: Wikipedia)** Jika kalian sudah menonton OVA KnB ' _Saikou no Present Desu'_ kalian akan tahu dari mana ide ini berasal.


End file.
